


A Night In Quel'Thalas

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I forgot how to write smut, Smut, You welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas apparated among the thick-leafed and centuries-old trees.Jaina spun around, looking up at the sun that still shined through the crown of the ancient trees. She stopped and looked at Sylvanas. She walked to one of the trees, picking up a bag, along with her bow and quiver.“Welcome to the forests of Quel’Thalas.” Jaina looked at her with a wide smile. “We’re currently up West. Not far from here is the Windrunner village. The place of my birth.”“This is amazing!” Sylvanas laughed at her enthusiasm. “Why exactly are we here?”“A simple hunting trip.” Sylvanas said, heading deeper into the forest.





	A Night In Quel'Thalas

The next couple of months were busy. Jaina shared her time and efforts between Kirin Tor and Kul Tiras, helping with the establishment of trade routes and welcoming the Magisters that visited the Violet Citadel.

She finally had a breathing moment one day when she felt the spark of magic right behind her, groaning when familiar hands started kneading her shoulders.

“I came to steal you away.” Sylvanas whispered into her ear.

“Did you now?”

Soft lips descended on Jaina's neck. Teeth nibbling on the warm skin. “Indeed.” Sylvanas stopped suddenly. “ _Can_ I steal you away? Will you be missed?”

Jaina hummed. Would she?

“Is it going to be for a whole day?” Sylvanas came to her side, leaning on her desk.

“Not exactly.” She shrugged. “I wanted to get you later today, closer to sundown and return you tomorrow morning.”

Jaina looked into the eyes shining with a veil of light blue energy. For a moment her train of thought diverted towards wondering what was the actual color of Sylvanas' eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

“I think that would be possible.” Sylvanas smiled back at her and leaned down for a kiss.

“Dress into something comfortable and something you don’t mind getting dirty.”

Jaina raised her brow, a question on the tip of her tongue. But Sylvanas silenced her with a kiss. After she finally relented her assault on Jaina's lips, Jaina tried asking again what she planned, Sylvanas was already gone. With a huff, Jaina returned to her scrolls.

Sylvanas returned a few hours later and Jaina was still working, but she did change into a dark blue shirt, dark breeches and sailor’s boots.

“Ready?” Sylvanas smiled at her as Jaina walked over and ran her hands over the soft material of her red and gold tabard.

“Yes.” Her hands rand up Sylvanas' arms, enjoying the tautness of muscles under her fingers. “You still haven’t told me where we’re heading.”

Sylvanas chuckled and pulled her close. “It is a surprise.” Jaina slid her hands to Sylvanas' neck.

“Your hearthstone needs to recharge.” Jaina smiled, leaning fully into her. “We need to pass the time.”

Sylvanas smirked, leaning down, “I have an idea or two of how we can do that.”

* * *

Jaina and Sylvanas apparated among the thick-leafed and centuries-old trees.

Jaina spun around, looking up at the sun that still shined through the crown of the ancient trees. She stopped and looked at Sylvanas. She walked to one of the trees, picking up a bag, along with her bow and quiver.

“Welcome to the forests of Quel’Thalas.” Jaina looked at her with a wide smile. “We’re currently up West. Not far from here is the Windrunner village. The place of my birth.”

“This is amazing!” Sylvanas laughed at her enthusiasm. “Why exactly are we here?”

“A simple hunting trip.” Sylvanas said, heading deeper into the forest.

“I hope you know that we’re not going to catch anything.” Jaina said as she trailed behind.

Sylvanas chuckled. “It is not about us catching prey, Jaina.” She pushed some low-hanging branches aside, letting Jaina go ahead first. “It’s about us finally spending some time together for the first time in months.”

Jaina laughed happily, pulling Sylvanas in for a sweet kiss.

Sylvanas brought them to a shore of a small, crystal clear lake. Jaina couldn’t help the gasp. It was so beautiful. The water was sparkling in the setting sun, and the whole area was surrounded by thick-leaved low-branched trees.

She stood there, just taking everything in when Sylvanas walked up behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of Jaina's head.

“What do you think?”

“It’s so beautiful here.”

Sylvanas settled the bag with their things under one of the trees, taking only her bow and quiver. She turned and, walking past Jaina, took her hand and started leading her away from the lake.

“W-wait… Where-”

“We came here to hunt, didn’t we?”

Jaina tried, she really did. She listened to Sylvanas' every word, followed every instruction. Tried to pay attention to where she was placing her foot and made her best to breath as quietly as possible. And every time they came close to shooting the game, Jaina would either step on the twig, snapping it loudly. Or - and that was Sylvanas' favorite - she’d sneeze. Loudly. At just the right moment, making Sylvanas laugh.

At some point Sylvanas kissed Jaina sweetly and asked her to just stand in one place as she headed off to actually catch them some food. Pouting just for the show, Jaina obliged, leaning her back against the tree and closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. She heard the birds and animals, the whisper of a wind through the leaves. It was so peaceful.

Jaina didn’t know how long she’d been standing there, listening to the forest, but she was brought out of her little meditation-like state by a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at Sylvanas. The look of pure adoration still, even after all those months, was new to Jaina and stole her breath every time.

Noticing a young deer laying not far from them, Jaina smiled back at Sylvanas. “I told you, you’d do better without me.”

Sylvanas cupped Jaina's face with her hands and leaned back down, their lips barely grazing against each other as Sylvanas whispered, “and I told you that this wasn’t about hunting. ‘Hunting’ is just a name for this excursion.”

They’ve returned to the lake and while Sylvanas took to skinning and gutting their future dinner, Jaina went to the bag, ruffling through it and taking two blankets and two small cylindrical pillows. The biggest blanket was placed on a soft luscious grass next to a charred and bare patch of ground, clearly intended for the fire. Jaina was tossing the pillows and the other blanket down when Sylvanas passed by her.

“Going somewhere?”

“Just to get read of entrails and the head. We don’t want to attract lynxes.”

To pass the time, Jaina took a small hatchet from the bag and headed out on her own to gather wood for the fire. And the surprised look on Sylvanas' face when she returned and saw Jaina chopping some bigger branches with practiced efficiency was rewarding in on itself.

Sylvanas watched with quiet fascination as Jaina piled up the wood and with a tinderbox she brought along, started a fire. Jaina turned and smiled at her triumphantly, and momentarily was pulled in a searing kiss.

“I’m thoroughly impressed, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Ye seem to forget that I come from Kul Tiras, Lady Windrunner.” Jaina replied with a cocky smile, circling her arms around Sylvanas' neck, reviling in the way she shuddered at her low voice and thick accent. “As much as we Proudmoores are a noble house, our lot are also sailors. Which means we are no strangers to hard and dirty work.”

By the time the deer was roasted, the sun had set and the air became cooler. But Jaina was full with meat and slightly warm with the wine Sylvanas brought along. Jaina looked at her and her breath hitched. While Jaina was seating up, leaning back on her hands, Sylvanas was lying on her side, propped up on her arm and looking at Jaina as if she placed stars in the sky.

Jaina finally took a good at Sylvanas for the first time that day. Sylvanas' tabard was made of the softest silk with intricate, purely elven patterns embroidered with golden thread. Her breeches were the same soft leather as her calf-high boots. She reached out, running fingers through silky platinum gold hair, as her eyes traveled over the long ears adorned with array of golden studs and circles.

She looked back in the eyes that were hooded with a mist of bright blue energy and at the warm smile.

And then it hit her. Why she felt restless more often than not. Why she got herself another pillow which she put behind her back to have something press into when she was alone in bed. Realized that she fidgeted with her earnings with a smile.

“Tides,” she whispered, staring at Sylvanas like she was seeing her for the first time, her hand cupping soft cheek, marveling at the contrast of her pale skin against a golden sun-kissed one. “I _love_ you.”

Sylvanas' eyes went wide for just a moment before her face brightened and her lips stretched in a wide smile as she reached up, threading her fingers through Jaina's hair at the back of her head and pulling her down.

“I love you too.” She whispered against Jaina's lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. Jaina couldn’t help the happy laugh that bubbled through her, swallowed by the kiss as she pulled Sylvanas on top of her as she laid back on the blanket.

Jaina’s hands stocked the back of long ears as Sylvanas tugged Jaina's shirt out of her breaches. Jaina giggled, pulling back slightly. “Are we to expect interruption again?” Sylvanas chuckled in response.

“I would hope not.” Calloused fingers ran up Jaina's front, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “If someone _somehow_ manages to interrupt us,” her nails scratched Jaina's skin just under her breasts, making her arch up, “I _will_ make them look like an arching training dummy.”

Jaina laughed again, happy and free. Her laugh cut short with a gasp when short nails scratched her skin again.

“May I?” Sylvanas' voice took on a low and hoarse tone.

“I will be very upset if you don’t.”

Sylvanas smiled and kissed Jaina again, her hand sliding higher and over Jaina's left breast. And Jaina jumped at the feeling of fingers kneading her flesh and her nipple rubbing against a warm palm. Her hands shot up and she cupped Sylvanas' face, holding her in place and moaning into the kiss.

Sylvanas shifted, pushing Jaina's thighs apart and kneeling between them, the hand under her shirt sliding back down her front and gripping the hem of the garment.

“May I?” She panted against Jaina's lips, tugging at the soft cotton.

“Please.” Jaina barely recognized her own voice. Low and breathless and seemingly stuck somewhere at the back of her throat. She raised her back of the blanket, letting Sylvanas pull the shirt off of her.

Jaina fell back on the blanket and looked up at Sylvanas.

“Belore.” Sylvanas breathed out, her eyes roaming – _devouring_ – Jaina's body. She had the urge to cover herself. To grab her shirt and pull it back on. But at the same time something in the stare – something almost tangible - in the labored rise and fall of Sylvanas' chest made her arch her back up, beckoning Sylvanas back for a touch.

And touch she did.

Jaina moaned and the flame in her belly flared hotter at the echo of it that spread through the forest. Her back arched high at the wet heat of Sylvanas' mouth around her nipple. Her hands tried to find purchase on Sylvanas' shoulders, but her fingers slipped on the silk of the tabard.

“S- Sylvanas… p-please…” Her words were broken by another series of moans when her other nipple was pinched and rolled between two fingers. “Sylvanas…” Jaina whined, tugging more insistently on the fabric.

Sylvanas pulled away with a wet loud pop and holding Jaina's gaze started losing the lace at the sides of the tabard and pulling it over her head.

Jaina should have expected what she saw. Sylvanas was a warrior after all, and the expanse of taught and well-defined muscles that weren’t taking away from her curves was a pleasant view looked good on her. Sylvanas was a warrior. So the array of white prominent scars _was_ to be expected.

Jaina saw marks left by arrows and swords and axes. Some were smooth straight lines and some were jiggered and looked like a serrated blade tore through her flesh. Her eyes glided over Sylvanas' chest, smaller than her own ample bosom, but still made Jaina's mouth water. But then she saw it. The thickest scar of them all (at least of those she’d seen). Starting from her right shoulder, going all the way down to her left side.

Jaina's hand, fingers shaking, reached out gliding over the raised patch of skin. She didn’t think about that day for a long time. Nightmares stopped plaguing her sleep some time ago. But at that moment, the memories came back. Clashing metal. Yells and roars and battle cries. Sylvanas falling to the ground. Blood. Blood everywhere. She was losing blood too quickly. The wound too deep. She’d paling by the moment.

_No._

_Not now._

_Please._

_Not yet._

“Jaina.” She blinked. Sylvanas was smiling at her, a hand covering her own, and pressing her palm right about Sylvanas steady-beating heart. Alive. _Alive._ There with her. _Breathing._ “I’m right here. I’m breathing. I’m alive.” Jaina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the warmth of the skin under her palm ground her.

“Prove it.” She whispered, opening her eyes. “Show me that you’re here.”

Sylvanas smirked, not wasting any more time, and pulled Jaina's boots and breeches off. “My-oh-my, Lady Proudmoore, no undergarments at all.”

Jaina just watched her. Watched the hands that ran up her calves and thighs, pulling them up as Sylvanas shuffled closer, leaning down over Jaina and kissing her almost desperately.

Jaina moaned when Sylvanas' front pressed against her own, her hips trying to find any sort of friction against the hard abdominal muscles. Hands then slid up her thighs and lips descended onto her neck.

“Aren’t you a desperate little thing?” Sylvanas growled against the skin of Jaina's neck when she rocked her hips against her stomach again. Jaina gasped when fingers slid through her folds and shuddered at the noise of them sliding through slick skin. “Look at you,” a surprised yelp tore past her lips when sharp teeth sank into her neck, before quickly soothing it with her tongue, “so pliant under my hands.”

Jaina sobbed into her neck, hands finding their place on Sylvanas' shoulder blades, nails digging in. Her hips found a rhythm on their own. She tried to chase the fingers that seemed to be everywhere, sliding through her fold, around her clit and probing just the slightest bit insider.

“Breath out for me, Dalah'surfal.” Jaina took a deep breath in first before breathing out. Her nails ran down Sylvanas' back, sure to leave marks as her head fell back as two fingers, slowly but surely, sank into her. “Breath, my light.” Sylvanas cooed in her ear, fingers unmoving.

There was desperation in her movement when Jaina's hands pushed on her shoulders before cupping Sylvanas' face and pulling her in for a kiss.

Jaina panted into the sloppy kiss, her cheeks burning at the wet sound of fingers sliding in and out of her. It seemed too loud in the quiet of the forest. Sylvanas pushed back, holding herself up with her arm.

“Anar'alah belore,” Jaina watched her through hooded eyes, hands tangling in the blanket above her head. “You’re so beautiful, Jaina. Look at you.”

Jaina sobbed when Sylvanas picked up the pace and her hips could barely keep up. She writhed on the blanket, trying to hold Sylvanas' gaze. Her breathing became faster, Jaina's grip tightening on the blanket and she was sure she pulled out a handful of grass under it.

“Let go, Dalah'surfal.” Sylvanas rasped, watching Jaina's back arch. “Let go for me.”

And Jaina did.

Her body pulling taught before becoming as light at the ocean breeze, feeling like her body was carried away by the gentle waves. Jaina started practically melting back, sure that all the bones in her body disappeared. But the hand between her legs started picking up pace again and another held her down by pressing on her lower belly.

“W- wait-” She sobbed, trying to get away. “S-Sylvanas… I- I can’t-”

“Believe me, you can.” Bending down and taking a nipple in her mouth, Sylvanas bit down and Jaina saw stars.

Mind returned to Jaina and the first thing she felt were hands that were rubbing soothingly on her thighs. She groaned, hearing a low chuckle in response, and threw a hand over her eyes.

“I think my spirit has left my body.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You seem quite alive to me.”

Jaina blindly found Sylvanas' hand and pulled her closer. “If I could move me limbs, I would have whipped that annoyingly gorgeous self-satisfied smirk of ye face.”

Jaina didn’t remember how she fell asleep. The only things still fresh in her mind was the sated feeling spreading through her whole being, the warm breeze caressing her naked skin and the low whispers in Thalassian in her ear.

* * *

Jaina woke up to the warmth of the sun on her body and the sound of splashing water. She set up and stretched, hands high above her head. Pulling her knees close, she rested her chin on them, watching Sylvanas. She was waist deep in the water of the lake, her back to Jaina, hands cupping water and bringing in to her shoulders.

Jaina stood up and walked to the water, surprised at how warm it was. But then again, it was summer all year round in Quel’Thalas. She stopped when she noticed angry red lines going down Sylvanas back. Jaina closed the distance, arms circling her waist and lips pressing between shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Don’t be. I rather enjoyed the sting of it.”

Jaina chuckled, her hands roaming Sylvanas' abdomen as she pressed some more kisses to her back. “Of course you did.” Her right hand slid down under water.

Another laugh. “Unlike you, humans, we elves live too long to be prudish.”

Jaina bit on her shoulder blade with a smile. “Ye would find, Lady Windrunner,” Sylvanas moaned at the pressure against her clit, “the we Kul Tirans are not a prudish lot.”

Sylvanas yelped and jerked her hips at the cold fingers sliding through her folds.

“W-what-” She moaned, sound coming from the depths of her chest. “H-how- Ah!” Her cry echoed through the forest as two ice-cold fingers sank into her. “J- Jaina-”

Jaina shushed her, setting a steady pace. “Ye have taken such a good care of me the previous night,” Sylvanas' breathing was becoming faster and faster, the canting of her hips splashed the water around them, “so let me return the favor.” Another surprised cry when another pair of ice-like fingers pinched her nipple. “Let me make ye feel good.”

Jaina held on Sylvanas tighter when her muscles went taught and she fell apart right in her arms. She waited as Sylvanas came down from her high, shaking and twitching.

“Blasted mages and their Void forsaken magic.” Sylvanas mumbled under her breath.

Jaina laughed, loud and free, as Sylvanas turned in her arms, smiling and grabbing Jaina under her thighs, pulling her up against her. Smiling, Jaina hugged Sylvanas neck, her legs around her waist, and kissed her long and sweet.

“I’m afraid I don’t know when I will be able to see you next.” Sylvanas whispered pulling back. “I’m heading off to the East of Quel’Thalas.”

“Deployment?”

“Of sorts. Practice for new recruits. Rangers and Paladins. Also Mages and Healers.” Her hands slipped up, giving Jaina's bottom a hearty squeeze. “A standard thing, really.”

“Be careful out there, still?” Jaina whispered, one hand cupping Sylvanas' cheek.

“Always am.”

How was Jaina supposed to be apart from her after that?

* * *

Jaina teleported herself back. Her hair still wet after Sylvanas, still holding her close, decided it was funny to fall back into the water.

She stretched again, her body still feeling sated and the memory of Sylvanas' touch etched into her brain until the next time they see each other. The sweet sore feeling at the left side of her neck from the bite made Jaina shudder. She’d postpone drinking a healing potion for as long as she could.

“Dare to share where have you been since list evening, Lady Jaina?” Her stomach dropped and all the color drained from her face. She turned and her knees almost gave out.

In the doorway to her room stood Arthas… along with her parents and Tandred.

Oh, Void, take her.


End file.
